


歌

by kejupanggang



Series: bratawali series [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Nyanyian Lala adalah penenang bagi Guzol sampai kapanpun, bahkan di ujung garis hidupnya.
Relationships: Guzol/Lala (D.Gray-man)
Series: bratawali series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763773





	歌

歌 **  
Lala x Guzol**

**Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**

**Story by kejupanggang**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin.**

* * *

Untuk ukuran manusia, delapan puluh tahun hidup di dunia itu panjang. Guzol tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa bertahan selama ini. Dikucilkan dari masyarakat hanya karena wajahnya yang tidak biasa mengantarnya sampai ke kota ini, Matel. Membawanya pada boneka yang tak pernah meninggalkan kota hantu meskipun ia ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang. Hingga berakhir perjalanannya, hidup berdua dengan Lala sampai malaikat maut menjemput adalah hal yang paling disyukuri dalam hidupnya.

Di ruang bawah tanah yang dingin, diterangi sinar bulan, Guzol memejamkan mata menikmati lantunan lagu Lala untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia merasakan tangan Lala memegangi kepalanya lembut. Selama puluhan tahun mendengar Lala bernyanyi Guzol tak pernah bosan. Suara Lala adalah penyembuh terbaiknya, sentuhan Lala membuatnya merasa bisa hidup lebih lama.

Nyanyian terus mengalun, pikiran Guzol mengingat masa lalu. Ah, apakah orang yang berada di ujung kehidupan selalu begini? Mengingat masa-masa hidupnya sebelum meninggal? Guzol tersenyum, kenangan-kenangan acak datang dan hilang.

Guzol mengingat saat pertama mereka bertemu, Lala begitu menyeramkan. Bola matanya hampir keluar, rambutnya terlihat kusut, serta penampilannya lusuh. Tentu saja ia sedikit takut saat itu, tetapi, toh dari awal dia memang ingin bertemu dengan Lala. Meninggalkan kehidupan sebelumnya dan bertemu dengan Sang Hantu Matel. Sehingga ketika ia meminta Lala untuk bernyanyi seluruh aspek dalam hidupnya berubah.

Pikirannya berlanjut ketika dirinya mengurus Lala. Menyisir rambutnya, memberi perban pada matanya yang rusak, membuatnya menjadi bersinar lagi. Ia suka rambut Lala, ketika disisir begitu lembut. Ia suka mata Lala, begitu biru, mengalahkan birunya langit cerah. Ia suka suara Lala, menenangkan, seperti melihat aliran sungai yang jernih.

Yang paling utama dari semua itu adalah ... ia suka senyum Lala. Senyum Lala adalah alasan Guzol tetap bertahan. Tawa Lala adalah kunci agar tetap berdoa pada Tuhan agar hidup lebih lama. Tuhan mengabulkannya, ia hidup cukup lama dibandingkan dengan manusia lain.

Tetapi bolehkah ia sedikit serakah? Bolehkah ia diberi waktu lebih lama lagi? Ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Mata Guzol menatap Lala, sampai kapanpun dimatanya Lala selalu cantik. Saat ini pun Guzol tetap terpana melihat Lala seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia ingin menyentuh wajah Lala, sayang tubuhnya sudah tak bisa digerakkan. Hanya menunggu malaikat maut menjemputnya.

Akhirnya, ia menutup mata. Membiarkan diri terhanyut dalam alunan lagu Lala.

_Lala, aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun._

Lala terus bernyanyi dalam terang bulan, mengantarkan lagu untuk Guzol menuju nirwana.

* * *

**a/n: YAA ENDING KOPEL BRATAWALI ADALAH MEREKA :” SIAPA SI YANG GA SEDIH LIAT MEREKA :” guzol lala tu pasangan yang menurutku sesek :” aku selalu mau nangis kalo rewatch, bawang emang arc mereka. Makasih yang sudah baca, cinta kalian <3**


End file.
